zombiekillahfandomcom-20200213-history
Submachine gun
The'' submachine gun ''is a lightweight automatic small-arms weapon chambered for relatively low-energy pistol cartridges and fired from the hip or shoulder. Most types utilize simple blowback actions. Using carttridges of such calibers as .45''' 'or 9mm, they usually have box type magazines that hold from 10 to 50 cartridges, or ocassionally drums holding more rounds. A short ranged weapon, the submachine gun is rarely effective at more than 200 yards (180m) firing it over 200 yards will decrease accuracy. It fires at rates as high as 650 or more rounds per minute and weighs 6 to 10 pounds (2.5 to 4.5 kg) in general. Use in a zombie apocalypse A Subamchine gun is a rapid firing weapon that can take on many enemies at once, but it lacks range- much like a shotgun. Submachine guns are normally used when encountering hordes of zombies. Submachine guns, like most weapons, make noise when fired .But fortunately, Submachine guns can be equipped with a supressor which reduces the sound made- but, just like the handgun, it will become weaker when muffled. Submachine guns can also be used as pairs, but some Submachine guns are so heavy that the person can only wield one. Submachine guns can also be equipped with a stock for improved accuracy and easier firing. Saving Ammo Here is a list of few useful tactics for saving ammunition: *Short Burst: Short bursting of these types of weapons is useful for a small mobs of zombies, in about 3 to 4. But the Handgun is recommended for these encounters, because you can waste your precious Submachine gun ammo in useless fights against this small count of zombies. *Last Resort: Use the Submachine gun only as a last resort weapon against large mobs if you run out of shotgun or handgun ammo. The Shotgun, although strong, it can only hold 7 to 8 shotgun shells, and the Handgun, although can also be used as a last resort, and can hold 10 to 15 rounds, can be used against fast moving enemies, is very weak. The Submachine gun, even though it's a bit weak, it can take on hordes of zombies, and be used against fast-moving enemies, other than that, it holds a big bunch of rounds (about 25 to 35 rounds), it can shoot fast. *In the head: Try shooting their heads, it can save you lots of time and ammunition, rather than shooting them repeatedly in other body parts. This is also very useful, and heads are zombies weak points. Games and other media ''Resident Evil The Resident Evil series has a number of guns like the submachine gun that have appeared in several games and movies. The varieties of guns vary in Resident Evil as much as in real life (if the entire game series is taken into account) but firepower and capacity are often exaggerated. ''Resident Evil: Apocalypse'' The Submachine guns in '' Resident Evil: Apocalypse only appeared in 2 scenes,the first scene was when Alice "crashed" inside the church where she shoots the chains crucifix using the Submachine gun that caused it to fall and render the Licker "unconscious".The second scene was when she first encountered Nemesis where she shoots the wall leading to the garbage disposal. ''Resident Evil: Extinction The submachine guns only appeared in the cover box art. ''Resident Evil: Afterlife'' Just like in the second movie,the submachine guns in the the fourth movie only appeared in a few scenes.The first scene was when Alice and her clones invade Umbrella's Tokyo branch where they kill loads of umbrella soldiers.The second scene was when Alice is inside Wesker's helipad just before he injects Alice with a serum.The submachine guns made it's final appearance during the assault in the prison's rooftop. ''Resident Evil 5'' In Resident Evil 5,''the submachine guns serve as Jill Valentine's signature and main weapon as well as one of the available weapons in the game for Sheva and Chris. They also appear as Jill's main firearms in ''Marvel vs Capcom. ''Silent Hill'' The Submachine gun in Silent Hill is first introduced Silent Hill 3 and re-used in Silent Hill 4.They are only wielded by female characters, these characters being Heather and Eileen. They have good range and damage. In Silent Hill 3, after completing the game once,the player can unlock an unlimited version of the Submachine gun called, the Unlimited Submachine gun. Trivia *The Submachine guns in ''Silent Hill ''is an Ingram M10 Machine Pistol dressed up as an IMI Uzi Submachine gun. Gallery 974 alice.jpg|The Submachine guns used by Alice in RE:Afterlife W_Machinegun.jpg Category:Firearms Category:Tactics Category:Equipment